Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed/Transcript
This is the script for [[Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed|''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed]].'' Real Pterodactyl Ghost: Shrieks Reporter: Here we are, folks, on the red carpet at the grand opening… …of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. Tonight’s premiere exhibit is a rousing look back… at the exploits of Mystery Incorporated. And here they are. cheering Reporter: Folks, this crowd is going crazy over Mystery Inc. Fred Jones: Here you go, girls. I got an ascot for each of you. Scooby-Doo: Hello! Shaggy Rogers: Check it out! It's a Shag and Scoob quake and the whole city's shaking! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Sorry. Chauffeur: I consider it a privilege, sir. Girls: Daphne! Daphne Blake: Don't you two look beautiful. Thank you. Men: Daphne! Daphne! Daphne! Hi! We love you! We have you tattooed on our chests! Look! Daphne Blake: That's very sweet. Velma's fans: Velma! Velma! Fan 1: Sign it, please. Fan 2: We love you, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Thanks. Fan 2: I love her so much. Heather Jasper Howe: May I have a word... ...with Coolsville's hottest detectives? Fred Jones: Absolutely. Daphne Blake: That's your word. Come on, dear. We're late. Heather Jasper Howe: Heather Jasper-Howe at the grand opening... ...of the new Coolsonian Criminology Museum... ...with our guests of honor, the master detectives of Mystery Incorporated. Fans: Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: Right on! Scooby-Doo: Hello! Hello! Heather Jasper Howe: With all your success, will you still have time for us in little old Coolsville? Fred Jones: Of course little old Coolsville can solve its problems without us... ...but we'll always be here to help. The people of Coolsville are the best in the world! Heather Jasper Howe: And we have some special guests of honer; The Irelanders! Connor Lacey: Thanks, Heather. Heather Jasper Howe: Can you tell us a little about the exhibit? Fred Jones: Absolutely. Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders are proud to donate the costumes of criminals we've unmasked. Daphne Blake: Like The Black Knight Ghost. Fred Jones: Our very first case. Steel: Well, actually, the Specter is their first case back at school. Rayne Martinez: And Daphne and Velma's own mystery was the Bloom Innovative case. Fred Jones: Really, Daphne? I didn't know that. Daphne Blake: Well now you do. Velma Dinkley: The 10,000 Volt Ghost. Daphne Blake: The Skeleton Men, and even the dreaded Pterodactyl Ghost. Connor Lacey: Captain Cutler's Ghost. Elsa the Snow Queen: Miner 49er. Pinkie Pie: Dr. Croaker and Merlin's Ghost. Velma Dinkley: We've also donated the costumes of some of our more ridiculous foes. Like Chickenstein. Cameraman: Can we get a shot of you next to The Black Night? Shaggy Rogers: Ridiculous? Obviously she forgot that dude tried to pluck us. Daphne Blake: Remember what I told you? Shaggy Rogers: Never pick your nose in public? Daphne Blake: No, but that's good too. Scooby-Doo: Image is everything. Daphne Blake: Yes! Image is everything. The whole city's watching, so try and keep a brave face. They're costumes. Shaggy Rogers: Right. She's right, Scoob. Up close, they look totally fake. Fred Jones: The Tar Monster scared the locals of Byzantius away to take their treasure. But on the positive side, he'd pave your driveway for free. Maui: (Laughs) That's a good one, Fred. Fred Jones: Isn't that right, Velma? Velma? Patrick Wisely: Hi. Velma Dinkley: Hi. Daphne, this is Patrick Wisely. He's the curator here at the museum. Daphne Blake: It's very nice to meet you, Patrick. I hope you'll be working closely with Velma on this ever-expanding exhibit. Patrick Wisely: Listen, Velma, I know that you're a glamorous, mysterious, jet-set adventurer......preoccupied with international intrigue and all... Velma's Dinkley: Yes. That's me. Patrick Wisely: I know, but... There's a symposium coming upon syntactic reasoning in the criminal brain... Velma Dinkley: I have always found a criminal's inclination... ...to incorrectly use the interrogative pronoun in place of the relative......delightfully absurd. Patrick Wisely: Me too! Velma Dinkley: Really? Patrick Wisely: So maybe you'd want to go together? Velma Dinkley: Suppose you mean like... Like a... Patrick Wisely: Like a date. With me. Velma Dinkley: No, I can't, Patrick. Mystery is my mistress. I must heed her sweet call. Patrick Wisely: Okay. Mushu: That went well. crash and the crowd is screaming Poppy O'Hair: What was that? Velma Dinkley: What's happening? Yumi Ishiyama: Green smoke coming from the Pterodactyl Ghost's case. Daphne Blake: Oh, boy. Fred Jones: Daphne! Heather Jasper Howe: Go, Ned! Get it! Get it! Fred Jones: We need to come up with a plan. Shaggy Rogers: Hiding is our plan. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: In case you haven't noticed, there's an unidentified freaky object in here! Connor Lacey: It's got the Black Knight Ghost! Velma Dinkley: The curtains! Fred Jones: We're on them! Velma Dinkley: Come on, you chickens! Grab those ropes! Scooby-Doo: Okay. Shaggy Rogers: But chickens aren't good with ropes! Fred Jones: We got him! Velma Dinkley: Shaggy, use the ropes to tie him up! Shaggy Rogers: It's just a costume! It's just a costume! It's just a costume! We tied it! Let go! Sorry! there's a sound coming from the Redbeard's Ghost exhibit Holly O'Hair: What's that sound? Fred Jones: We have to save Shaggy and Scooby! Velma Dinkley: As usual! Scooby-Doo: Fire! Evil Masked Figure: Mystery Incorporated. This is only the first rung on the ladder of your demise. Scooby-Doo: Look out! Evil Masked Figure: And this time, you'll be the ones unmasked... ...as the buffoons you truly are! Heather Jasper Howe: Any clues to the cause of the attack? How did the dinosaur get through security? Where did Mystery Inc.'s plan go wrong? You. Any leads on the identity of the masked man? Toa Matau: What is it, Velma? Velma Dinkley: A secret hatch! The real Pterodactyl Ghost must have come through here! Toa Jaller: Look. What is it? Velma Dinkley: A reptilian scale. A most wonderful clue. Fred Jones: He stole two costumes: The Black Knight Ghost and The 10,000 Volt Ghost. Why? Toa Vakama: That's not the only thing he stole. Toa Nokama: The Dr. Croaker costume's gone. Toa Whenua: As well as the Merlin's Ghost costume. Raven Queen: That's very suspicious. Heather Jasper Howe: Fred, Daphne. Could you answer a few questions for the press? Daphne Blake: Fred, I don't think that's a really good idea. We always face the press after we've unmasked the creeps. We looked ridiculous back there. Fred Jones: Don't worry about it, sweetheart. The press loves us. Heather Jasper Howe: The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall. And Mystery Inc. fell far in the embarrassing debacle... ... that tarnished the reputation of the once-great gang. It was an utter disaster as two of the gang's key members... ...Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scoobert "Scooby-Doo"... ...caused untold damage to Coolsville's hottest new tourist attraction... ...which took a full two years to complete. When asked for comment, Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Inc., has this to say: Fred Jones (on T.V.): Little old Coolsville can solve its problems without us. Fred Jones: I didn't say that! I mean... I did, but that's out of context! Heather Jasper Howe: This is Heather Jasper-Howe, disillusioned from Coolsville. Velma Dinkley: It's all my fault. I'm the one who told Shaggy and Scooby to get the ropes. Daphne Blake: No, Velma, it's my fault. I should have checked that they were tied before I let go. Fred Jones: It's my fault too. We all know how Shaggy and Scooby can be. But it's all right. We just need to stay strong, in control, and work fast. Toa Pohato: Fred's right. Velma Dinkley: Come on, gang. Let's get to the lab. We'll figure a way out of this Jurassic jumble. Scooby-Doo: Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: We're screwups. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: I guess, looking back, every time they made a plan, we did screw it up somehow. I just never noticed before. Scooby-Doo: Me neither. Shaggy Rogers: There's gotta be some way we can prove that we actually belong in the gang. We've gotta do something totally unlike us. You know, Scoob... ...we could act like real detectives! Scooby-Doo: Really? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo, raise your right paw. No, your right paw. Your other paw. Repeat after me. From this day forward we will no longer be our goofy selves. We will be awesome detectives. And we will act more like Fred and Velma and Daphne. We will be terrific and fantastic and spectacular... ...and cease to be "loser-iffic," "lame-tastic" and "suck-tacular." Scooby-Doo: Suck-tacular. Shaggy Rogers: Right, like, it's time to solve the mystery. Let's kick this investigation up to an 11! Toa Tahu: Whoa. That's new. Fred Jones: What the heck are you guys doing? Shaggy Rogers: We figured the first step in solving a mystery... ...would be to wear the right attire. I'm sorry, Daph, but your go-go boots didn't fit... ...me! Daphne Blake: Scooby! Those so don't go with that sweater! Scooby-Doo: Really? Shaggy Rogers: Clues! Alas, what are these strange markings? Fred Jones: Words. Yugi Moto: That's right. Shaggy Rogers: Words! Scooby-Doo, take notes. Scooby-Doo: Gotcha. Velma Dinkley: Come on, you kooks. Okay. Yuya Sakaki: What is it? Velma Dinkley: It's come back positive. This is a real pterodactyl scale. Shaggy Rogers: Precisely! Toa Nokama: Shaggy! Fred Jones: That masked figure was out to humiliate us. Toa Matau: Well, he succeeded last night. Daphne Blake: Maybe it's someone we unmasked. Velma Dinkley: But who would be able to make a real Pterodactyl Ghost? Daphne Blake: The original Pterodactyl Ghost. Dr. Jonathan Jacobo. Velma Dinkley: That's right! Jacobo wreaked havoc in a statewide crime spree. Jacobo stole millions... ...which he used to finance his failed experiments trying to create monsters. Dr. Jonathan Jacobo: Come alive! Come alive! Fred Jones: You think Jacobo's behind this? Velma Dinkley: Impossible. Three years ago he attempted a prison escape. Dr. Jonathan Jacobo: So long, suckers! Help me, suckers! Velma Dinkley: His body was lost at sea. Daphne Blake: How about this? Jacobo's cellmate was released from prison two months ago. Jeremiah Wickles. Fred Jones: The Black Knight Ghost. That was one of the costumes that was stolen. Shaggy Rogers: Right! And... Scooby-Doo! What's your conclusion? Scooby-Doo: Bunny. Toa Jaller: Scooby! Toa Pohato: And while you discovered your clue, I discovered something on the security cameras during the opening night of the thievery. camera rolls and the robotic food stole the other two costumes and stops Connor Lacey: What is that thing? Toa Nuju: It appears to be a living cheeseburger. With mechanical crab legs, ketchup blasters and a cheese grappler. David Brennan: Living food? Shannon O'Dweyr: Oh no. This can only mean one thing. Connor Lacey: The SADSMDFR somehow have been reactivated after the explosion. Paul O'Dweyr: And it's still operating! Cian Dooley: I thought we destroyed that hunk of junk. ???: Negative. Connor Lacey: Who said that? M.E.R.A.: I did. Toa Onewa: Who are you? M.E.R.A: I am the Miraculous Enhancement Robotic Assistant. Toa Onua: M.E.R.A. Can we call you Mera for short? Mera: That is exceptional. Preston Stormer: Very well. William Furno: So what did happened to the SADSMDFR? Mera: The Sean Allen Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator has been reactivated by an evil group of humans and an evil computer virus and gave it a new body and even more power. They are called the Akuma Virus and the Society of Akuma. Jane Boolittle: The Akuma Virus and the Society of Akuma? What kind of names are those? Mera: What kind of a name is the SADSMDFR? Apple White: What are they planning? Mera: The Akuma Virus and the Society of Akuma planned to corrupt all the technology and rule all of the 16 realms. They have been creating an army of Akumabots to fight for them. Lagoona Blue: With the SADSMDFR's foodachines, they'll be unstoppable. Connor Lacey: Then, we have to end the SADSMDFR. For good this time. Mera: With the Society of Akuma and the Akuma Virus. But first, I want to give you this. The M.E.U.C. Or MEUC. Toa Takanuva: The Miraculous Enhancement Upgrade Chip! Mera: Affirmative. Not only you can transform into aliens you choose, turn them into their Ultimate forms and give them Omni-Enhanced forms, but this chip can let you summon Omni-Kwamis so that you can gain their powers. Connor Lacey: Perfect. Now let's going. Velma Dinkley: It seems Old Man Wickles deserves a visit... ... before any of our other creepy conquests make a comeback. Daphne Blake: Freddy, up on the right. Velma Dinkley: Old Man Wickles' ancestral manor. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, man. Another creepy crib! How come we can't ever investigate, like, a KFC or something? Scooby-Doo: Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: All right. Then again, creepy is my middle name. Scoob! Come on, Scoob! Velma Dinkley: Looks like a bit of a fixer-upper. Nice job last night. Losers! Daphne Blake: Quick, we need to think of a comeback. Kid 1: What dorks. Daphne Blake: Hey! Shut up! Shaggy Rogers: That's a good one. Supergirl: Totally. Voice: You are trespassing on Wickles Manor. Leave now or pay the price. Daphne Blake: What jerk makes that his doorbell? Shaggy Rogers: Dude. He just said we'd pay the price. Fred Jones: Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy. What could possibly happen by ringing a doorbell? Scooby-Doo: Help me! Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: I think I pulled something. That's what could happen by ringing a doorbell, Fred. That! Voice : At 7 p.m., the owner will be home to set you free. Girl: You want to buy a box of cookies? Man: Excuse me. Have you heard the Good News? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. There's cookies! Fred Jones: Watch the junk! Velma Dinkley: Sorry. Apple White: What is that, Velma? Velma Dinkley: Oh, brother. The lock's on a laser thumbprint scanner. Yuma Tsukamo: How are we gonna get of this one? Daphne Blake: Let me just get to my makeup. Velma Dinkley: Daph, now? Daphne Blake: You know what, Velma? It's never too late to learn to properly apply makeup. Okay. The last good thumbprint should still be there, so... ...a little blush... ...a pore strip... ...and voil. Shaggy Rogers: All right, Daph! Daphne Blake: I enjoy being a girl. Man 1: Thank you! Man 2: See if I can get my mechanic's job back. Girl: Twenty, 30, 40... Scooby-Doo: Thanks for the cookies. Girl: ...50... Welcome! Sixty, 70, 80... Shaggy Rogers: Okay, gang. Let's, like, split up and search for clues. Scoob and I will go this way. Come on, Scoob. Toa Nuju: That’s new. Fred Jones: He stole my thing that I say! Toa Gali: But every time we split up for clues, those two always run into the monster. Raven (DCSHG): Let’s hope they know what they’re doing. Shaggy Rogers: Wow, Scoob! I’ve discovered something amazing! Everything looks bigger when you look through these things, Scoob! Like, you totally have fleas. I totally have fleas. We gotta get to the vet! All right, Scoob. Now, look. We are going to split up and double our chances. Eenie, meenie, minie.... Scooby-Doo: Search for clues. Search for clues. A clue! Yuri: What is it, Daphne? Daphne Blake: Shiny footprints. Yuto: That’s odd. Velma Dinkley: The glow is similar to the pterodactyl scale. Scooby-Doo: A clue! Velma Dinkley: It looks like Wickles shares his old pal Jacobo's fascination with the supernatural. He collects everything from Piri Reis to Aleister Crowley. He collects dust too. Rarity: Nothing a little cleaning up would do. Fred Jones: No. The dust is good. We can tell what he's been reading lately. Toa Vakama: Like what? Fred Jones: Like here! Daphne Blake: What is it? Velma Dinkley: It's an obsolete Celtic text used by secret societies in the mid-19th century. Connor Lacey: I bet it has something to do with the monster costumes disappearances. Daphne Blake: Look. The book belonged to J. Jacobo. The original Pterodactyl Ghost. Fred Jones: Maybe he gave it to Wickles before he died. Frankie Stein: Yeah. Daphne Blake: Can you read it? Velma Dinkley: It's an amalgamation of magic and science. Here's a list of ingredients... ...on how to create your own carbon-based, organic, composite predators. This is an instruction manual on how to create monsters. Jaden Yuki: That explains it. Shaggy Rogers: Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Clues! Shaggy Rogers: Those aren't clues, Scoob. Those are just things you want. Like, why is a toilet brush a clue? Scooby-Doo: (Singing to the tune of “Strangers in the Night”) Shaggy Rogers: Just because you can sing in it doesn't make it a clue. It makes it awesome. Both: (Singing) Shaggy Rogers: Like, what's this? "The Faux Ghost." We're in luck. It's tonight, Scoob! We are detectives. Scooby-Doo: Really? Shaggy Rogers: You found an actual clue! Scooby-Doo: I found a clue! Shaggy Rogers: Do the clue dance! Do the clue dance! Scooby-Doo: We're going back, we're going back! Shaggy Rogers: Black Knight Ghost! Scooby-Doo: Run, Shaggy! Daphne Blake: Let's go. Shaggy Rogers: Like, lock the door! Heavy stuff, Scoob! Give me a hand, Scoob! See him get through this! Scooby-Doo: Heavy! Shaggy Rogers: We outsmarted that moron! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! What a moron. Look at me. Shaggy Rogers: Thanks. Black Knight Ghost: You're welcome. Fred Jones: Yo, metalhead! Black Knight Ghost: Yes? Fred Jones: Bring it. Neighthan Rot: Fred, are you alright? Fred Jones: He brought it. Connor Lacey: Let’s gets him! All: Right! Velma Dinkley: Guys! Hold him off! I'll look in the book. Maybe there's a formula for finding his weakness. Draculaura: We’ll try! Fluttershy: Found anything? Velma Dinkley: Here. "To find a creature's weakest point... ...take the angle between the current position of the sun... ...and your geographical point..." Daphne Blake: Velma! Velma Dinkley: "Add this point, 28 and a half feet up from sea level." Black Knight Ghost: That tickles. Yumi Ishiyama: He can talk? He didn’t talk during the Realm Games. Daphne Blake: This is bad. Velma Dinkley: "Multiply this number..." "Add the square inches of..." Irelanders and Daphne Blake: Velma! Velma Dinkley: "Take the square root of 30,869..." Black Knight Ghost: Now it's good night, heroes! Velma Dinkley: "...your X-axis." "And subtract 9034. That's your Y-axis." Black Knight Ghost: Look. No hands! Daphne Blake: Any time would be great, Velma! Velma Dinkley: I'm trying. "Subtract one, divide by B, follow upward eight degrees north." Which makes his weakest point right here! Connor Lacey: He’ll feel sour in the morning. Black Knight Ghost: Right in the roundtables. Velma Dinkley: Run! Scooby-Doo: In your face! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob! Inside! Velma Dinkley: I'll compare the glow of those footprints to the pterodactyl scale. Fred Jones: We'll check out Wickles' book. Shaggy Rogers: Dude, The Faux Ghost is an awesome clue. But what do we do with it? Scooby-Doo: Let's solve the mystery. Shaggy Rogers: If we solve the mystery by ourselves... ...it would certainly prove to the gang that we belong. Let's head to The Faux Ghost... ...find Wickles, and see what he knows. But first, let's give the gang the old "slipperooney." Hey, guys. Auriana: What’s going on? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby's feeling kind of... ...like he's got rabies. We're just gonna go outside to get some fresh air. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Fred Jones: What's up, Velms? Velma Dinkley: The analysis of the pterodactyl scale. Yuma Tsukamo: What does it say? Velma Dinkley: It contains randamonium, which this books says... ...is the critical ingredient needed to make monsters. Daphne Blake: Doesn't randamonium glow, like those footprints in Wickles' mansion? Fred Jones: If we prove Wickles is behind this, this mystery goes down like a dot-com... ...and Coolsville digs us again. Yubel: That’s brilliant. Daphne Blake: Where would he get randamonium? Velma Dinkley: Randamonium is the byproduct of silver mines. Fred Jones: Like the abandoned mining town in old Coolsville. Velma Dinkley: Then we better get to that mining town and see what's... I'm invisible. I'm invisible. Get rid of him! Daphne Blake: Keep him busy. What are you doing? Velma Dinkley: He wants to ask me on a date. Daphne Blake: It's okay to be scared. Velma Dinkley: I am not scared. I've fought werewolves and ghosts. But in the end, we usually unmask them and it's a little scared man inside. Daphne Blake: It's the same with dating. Velma, have you ever considered that maybe werewolves and ghosts... ...are just distractions to keep you away from what really frightens you? Velma Dinkley: Intimacy with another person. And by intimacy, I mean someone who thinks you're really hot. But I'm more comfortable in the world of logic and facts. And... ...l'm not hot. Daphne Blake: Me neither. Everybody has flaws, Velma. The object of a healthy relationship... ...is to never let the other person know they're there. Patrick: To museums. Fred Jones and the Irelanders: To museums. Velma Dinkley: Daph, I really like this guy. What would you do if someone thought... ...that you were some glamorous and mysterious jet-setter? Daphne Blake: I'd make myself one. Velma Dinkley: Who's your mommy? Patrick Wisely: My mommy? Velma Dinkley: Come on, let's solve a mystery. Patrick Wisely: Do you have to go to the bathroom? Velma Dinkley: No, I can't in this outfit. Guard 1: (Singing) Gotcha. Ow! Man, stop shocking me! Guard 2: What, you don’t like theat? Guard 1: Come on. Come on, time to get a shock! Guard 2: Come on, now! Come on. Guard 1: You wanna shock me? Come on, man. Let’s do this. Guard 2: Light up the night! Toxzon: They’re distracted. Extroyer: Let’s gets to work. Guard 2: Come on! Guard 1: Come on, I’ll be your “shock-aholic”! Guard 2: Come on, bring it on. Bring it on, big man. Guard 1: You have no idea! Forget about it. Bring it on, now! Oh, yeah! Water Elementor: What’s that they’re doing? Metal Elementor: I think, they’re shocking each other. Fire Elementor: They’re good. But I think the 10,000 Volt Ghost can do better. Do things they’re doing. Guard 2: Good one. Guard 1: That hurt. Black Knight Ghost: Soon, you will be my brothers. Our masked master will give you the power to destroy Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders! (Evil laughter) Shaggy Rogers: Okay, Scooby-Doo, the coast is clear. Scooby-Doo: Here we go. Shaggy Rogers: That's it, Scoob. The Faux Ghost. Man, I recognize a lot of these cats. Like, that's C.L. Magnus. He used to dress up as Redbeard's ghost. And that's Aggie Wilkins, a.k.a. the Ozark Witch. These are all folks we unmasked. If they spot us, they'll invite us to a weenie roast. One where we're the weenies! Scooby-Doo: Hot dogs! Shaggy Rogers: There's gotta be some way that we can use our awesome, fearless new skills... ...to get us in there without being recognized. Everyone part like the Red Sea. It's me, Shizzy McCreepy, and my brother, S.D. McCrawley. We are in the house and ready to party. Aggie Wilkins: Hey, handsome. Scooby-Doo: Hello, baby. Timmy: This is a private club for those of us that got cred. The only way you get cred is by dressing up as a terrifying creature and scaring the crud out of innocent people obviously. Shaggy Rogers: Well obviously, you don't recognize my brother and me. We are the world-famous Westside Pickleculas. Fifty-percent pickle, fifty-percent Dracula. One-hundred-percent terrifying! Timmy: Cool! I was the Cotten Candy Glob. That's me. Shaggy Rogers: You were much fatter then. Timmy: Yeah. Go ahead. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Fred Jones: Hey, gang. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Daphne Blake: Hey! Scooby-Doo: Yipe! Shaggy Rogers: I'd sure hate to see the urinals in this place, Scoob. Man 1: A Ghost Clown is a heck of a lot scarier than a Cotton Candy Glob! Old Man Wickles: Watch out, idiot. Shaggy Rogers: Old Man Wickles! Old Man Wickles: Leave me alone. Shaggy Rogers: No! I just wanted to say thank you. Your portrayal of the Black Knight Ghost was inspirational to my brother and me. Have you done anything cool and creepy lately? Old Man Wickles: Listen, I'm not normally one for giving advice... ...but I feel sorry for you because of your brother's hideous nose deformity. Get out of this game while you got a chance. All of us here ain't nothing to admire. We needed people to believe we were different than we were. Maybe because we believed... ...that there was something wrong with who we were in the first place. Shaggy Rogers: I guess you're sort of grateful to Mystery Inc and the Irelanders ... ...for unmasking you. Old Man Wickles: Are you kidding? If I see those twerps, I'd tear their eyes out of their skulls. Make them eat the one eye while watching themselves eat it with the other eye! Shaggy Rogers: Bye. Here's a clue for you. That dude's wearing his freak hat 24/7. I gotta take a whiz. Don't do anything to attract attention. Scooby-Doo: Gotcha. Aggie Wilkins: Hey, doll. You wanna dance? Scooby-Doo: Groovy. Here we go. Aggie Wilkins: Shake it, baby. Scooby-Doo: Give me five! Oh, yeah! Everybody! Oh, yeah. Hey, Shaggy! C.L. Magnus: It's Scooby-Doo! The meddling mutt what helped throw us in jail! Scooby-Doo: Who, me? Shaggy Rogers: No, wait, that's not Scooby-Doo! That's S.D. McCrawley. He's just wearing a mask. Timmy: And that's Doo's beatnik best pal, Shaggy Rogers. Shaggy Rogers: Where? Timmy: There. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Gangway! Scooby-Doo: Run, Shaggy. Wait for me! Man: And stay out! Shaggy Rogers: That wasn't so bad, Scoob. Velma Dinkley: That was my outfit, I swear. Patrick Wisely: You know, Velma, you are as beautiful as ever. You're just so different than I expected. You know, I'm just... Police Officer: Find me the head of museum security. Velma Dinkley: Oh, my goodness! Fred Jones: What the heck's going on? Daphne Blake: This cannot be good. Patrick Wisely: My museum. Velma Dinkley: Wait! Heather Jasper Howe: Any comments on the museum robbery, Mr. Lacey ? Connor Lacey: Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders are investigating the two stolen costumes. Heather Jasper Howe: No, the one that just happened. Where The Black Knight and Pterodactyl Ghost along with their partners stole the rest of the costumes? Connor Lacey: The rest of the costumes? Heather Jasper Howe: So, what you're saying is it's all downhill for Mystery Inc. Connor Lacey: Never. And riddle me this: who are their allies in this robbery? Heather Jasper Howe: Well, one has a purple claw, one with toxic gases and the others has elemental powers. Connor Lacey: One purple claw, toxic gases and elemental powers? (Gasps) Extroyer, Toxzon and the Elementors! Heather Jasper Howe: And they have robotics cheeseburger. Connor Lacey: I believe that belongs to the SADSMDFR. Heather Jasper Howe: You mean, the one you, David, Cian, Paul, Shannon and Christopher Robin Milne destroyed back at your realm? Connor Lacey: Yes. That is, until it was reactivated by the Akuma Virus and a group of humans called the Society of Akuma. Heather Jasper Howe: Do you think they might strike again? Connor Lacey: It’s very likely that it will. But we must be prepared for anything and we Irelanders will do everything we can to protect you and we along with Mystery Inc. will make Coolsville cooler than ever before. Oh yeah. Record that. Velma Dinkley: Patrick, I'm so sorry. It must be so hard for you. Patrick Wisely: I'm sorry, I have to go. Okay? Velma Dinkley: I'll go with you... Patrick Wisely: No! Just... No, I have to figure out what's going on. Heather Jasper Howe: All Connor Lacey had to say was: Connor Lacey: It’s very likely that it will. But we must be prepared for anything and we Irelanders will do everything we can to protect you and we along with Mystery Inc. will make Coolsville cooler than ever before. Heather Jasper Howe: In light of the city's recent chaos... ...Lacey's response was heartening to the fans who have supported them. Perhaps it's time for the crime-solving gang to shape up or ship out. Daphne Blake: I'll be right back. Heather Jasper Howe: This is Heather Jasper-Howe for Investigative Probe Reporting. Daphne Blake: What's with the personal attacks? Heather Jasper Howe: Look, I'm a huge fan. It's just my editor... Daphne Blake: Who are you kidding? Heather Jasper Howe: Who are you kidding? Don't think I don't know your game. What do you do for the gang? Really? Velma's the smart one. Fred's the leader. All you are is a pretty little face. Daphne Blake: Why are you doing this? Heather Jasper Howe: Because it's my job to unmask those who pretend to be who they're not. Daphne Blake: "Unmask those"? You sound like... Heather Jasper Howe: Sound like who? Daphne Blake: The evil masked guy. But you know that, because just as you know I'm standing here... ...you know I know who you know you are, which is him, who's a her, which is you. Heather Jasper Howe: Now I see what you do for the gang. You're in charge of incoherent babbling. Evil Masked Figure: Mystery Incorporated. Once again, you are proven useless before my power. Because of you, soon Coolsville... ...will be mine. Heather Jasper Howe: Darn it. Thanks a lot! The scoop of the night, gone. Can't you do anything right? Ned, get your camera and follow me. Daphne Blake: Guess not. Patrick Wisely: Stop wasting my time! You hear me? Now I want you to question all your scum-bucket friends. Find out what they know about those stolen costumes. Or else you'll be known as the Soiled Underwear Ghost! I want answers. Now, go! Now! Man: Yes, sir! Sorry. Shaggy Rogers:It's okay. Patrick. Patrick Wisely: Shaggy. Scooby. What are you guys doing here? Shaggy Rogers: We just came down here to be undercover and stuff. Patrick Wisely: Me too. My museum got broken into again, so I had to come here and try and get some answers. Gotta put on the tough-guy act, or these guys will eat me alive. What's the matter, you don't believe me? I'm kidding! It's the tough-guy act. Shaggy Rogers: That's good. Patrick Wisely: I got you. Shaggy Rogers: That was a joke? That was good! You're a lot of fun. Try it, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Boo. Patrick Wisely: It needs work. Shaggy Rogers: Look, Patrick... ...we could stay here, do this all night, and something tells me you would... ...but we gotta make like your personality and split. Patrick Wisely: Okay. Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo. Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Hello? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo, can you hear me? Scooby-Doo: Hello, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Wickles has led us into a terrifying ghost town! Scooby-Doo: Ghost town? Shaggy Rogers: Yes, a ghost town! Old Man Wickles: Darn bushes yowling at me again. Shaggy Rogers: Keep quiet, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Okay, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Like, where did Old Man Nutjob go? Through here, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: I don't know. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, boy. Run, Scoob! It's a "skelly" thingy! Scooby-Doo: Elevator. Shaggy Rogers: Good work, pal! Like, let's skedaddle. Connor Lacey: We're here. General Sweet Mayhem: The old abandoned mine. Fred Jones: So, what's your assessment, Velmster? Velma Dinkley: This place seems harmless enough. Fred Jones: I mean, whether the Evil Masked Figure could've gotten his randamonium... ...from here at the mine? Velma Dinkley: Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Patrick. He seemed so upset when he left. Fred Jones: Right. So... Velma Dinkley: And... ...he doesn't like me. Fred Jones: Okay. So your assessment is? Velma Dinkley: Love stinks. Connor Lacey: I doubt that, Velma. When I first met Twilight on Sodor, I've gone all smitten kitten on her. Twilight Sparkle: That's why he went all protective about me because he loves me. Velma Dinkley: Of course. Daphne Blake: Fred? Do you think I'm just a pretty face? Fred Jones: No. I mean, yes. I mean, not fat! Definitely not fat. Is this sort of what you're looking for? Daphne Blake: Fat? Why would you even use that word? Man: Never again will they underestimate us. That's right. I've gathered you here today for something big. Old Man Wickles: At last. All these years of careful planning... ...have culminated in this one glorious moment. Fred Jones: Old Man Wickles, caught red-handed in your foul monster-making scheme. With your ugly, evil henchmen. Investor 1: Henchmen? Young man, we're investors, and we're listening to his pitch. Toa Jaller: Sorry. Old Man Wickles: So as I was saying... ...the Old Tyme Mining Town, a summer camp for kids... ...where they can have an authentic mining experience. They can dig for 18 hours straight, just like in the golden days of yore. They have the time of their lives,and we get free miners! Velma Dinkley: Mr. Wickles, we need to ask you about... ...your ties to recent monster attacks. Old Man Wickles: I don't know nothing about no monsters. Daphne Blake: Then how come there was randamonium on the floor of your mansion? Old Man Wickles: There's randamonium all over the place. I come home with it in my shorts. Fred Jones: Are you continuing the work of your old pal Jonathan Jacobo? Old Man Wickles: Old pal? Jacobo? We hated each other. In the prison cafeteria, he used to steal my Tater Tots! And he got the lead in My Fair Lady. Velma Dinkley: Then why did we find the monster book in your library? Old Man Wickles: Wait a second. You're the runts what vandalized my home. Which one of you stole my toilet brush? Investor 1: Gentlemen. I'm sorry, Jeremiah. Old Man Wickles: What happened? I haven't finished! Wait, fellas! Toa Takanuva: That went well. Shaggy Rogers: Wowee, Scooby-Doo! I think we're onto something. It's like a huge laboratory. Go ahead. Scooby-Doo: Okay. Shaggy Rogers: This place is like Clue-topia, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Refrigerator! Lemonade! Shaggy Rogers: Check it out. Look at those weird letters, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo, you turned into a freaky monster. You don't eat stuff that glows. There's got to be an antidote in here somewhere. Try this, Scoob. It looks medicinal. Tastes like... Strawberries. I'm okay, Scoob. I've got a chick's body! Scooby-Doo: I'm the Tasmanian Devil! Shaggy Rogers: Check it out, dude! I'm buff. Scooby-Doo: My Lord. It seems as if I've become ludicrously intelligent. It's awful! I long for the blissful ignorance of my former self. Chasing cats, licking my own rear end, eating my own vomit. Those were wonderful times. Shaggy Rogers: Check out my pecs, little man! Scooby-Doo: Hush now, buffoon. This is a highly combustible synthesis. Shaggy Rogers: A what? Scooby-Doo: I'm going to transform us back! Shaggy Rogers: No way, geek! I'm gonna stay this way forever! Scooby-Doo: No! Connor Lacey: It’s sounds like something exploded. Velma Dinkley: Let's go! Fred Jones: Careful, gang. C.A. Cupid: There’s a big hole in the door. General Sweet Mayhems: But what happened? Scooby-Doo: This "Schwarzeneggian" oaf almost destroyed us. Shaggy Rogers: Go boom. Scooby-Doo: You are embarrassing. Holly O’Hair: Shaggy? Scooby? Shaggy Rogers: That was almost exactly like my freshman year in college. Daphne Blake: What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be sick, Scooby. Scooby-Doo: I invented a potion. Fred Jones: You lied to us. We're a team. You don't just go off half-cocked doing whatever you want. Velma Dinkley: Hey, gang. "Beware who enters the Monster Hive. Inside your fears will come alive." Oh, my. Bumblebee (DCSHG): It’s a good thing these two blow up theat wall. Because it led us here. Fred Jones: Look! It's the costumes from the museum! Velma Dinkley: Zombie. Daphne Blake: Miner 49er. Shaggy Rogers: Captain Cutler. Connor Lacey: The Tar Monster. General Sweet Mayhem: Merlin's Ghost and Dr. Croaker. Shimmer: The same costumes that have been stolen by a Cy-berger. Fred Jones: I bet they're all here. Velma Dinkley: He must have used the costumes to make real monsters, which implies... Fred Jones: He needs the costumes to make the monsters, which implies... Daphne Blake: He already had a Pterodactyl Ghost costume somehow, which implies... Velma Dinkley: Patrick's the one. Daphne Blake: Velma's in love. Velma Dinkley: No, I mean the one. The bad guy. That's why he wanted to go out with me. To see what we knew. Dora Márquez: Oh, that's what you mean. Shaggy Rogers: We just saw Patrick at the bad guys' hangout. He was working both sides of Psycho Street. Scooby-Doo: (Blabbering) Pinkie Pie: That's a bit creepy. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. Fred Jones: I don't know who's behind this, but we don't need him transforming more costumes.Let's find a way to shut down this monster-maker for good. Daphne Blake: Guys? What's over here? Velma Dinkley: This light is strange. Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo. We're the ones that found this place. Score one for the big guys! Now we need to keep acting like mondo-groovy detectives. Come on. Like, wowee. Cool! Like, "tuneage." (Rapping) Scooby-Doo: (Rapping) Both: (Singing) Shaggy Rogers: Like, what's that weird sound? Scooby-Doo: Captain Cutler! Shaggy Rogers: Miner 49er! The Tar Monster! We have... ...to remain... ...calm. Calm, Scooby-Doo! You're not being calm! I needed that. I needed that too. You're pushing your luck, Scoob! Fred Jones: You guys find anything? Silvermist: What just happened? Scooby-Doo: He did it. Shaggy Rogers: Scoob! Ocellus: This is bad. Connor Lacey: We're just lucky we didn't run into the... Cy-Burger: Enemies detected. Termination mode, activated. Connor Lacey: Cy-Burger! Velma Dinkley: Fred, disconnect that control panel! Maybe it'll stop the machine! Connor Lacey: I'll try to buy you some time! (Hits Ultimatrix) Magic Stallion: Magic Stallion! Shaggy Rogers: Come on, this way! Quick, the elevator! Like, The 10,000 Volt Ghost! Velma Dinkley: Come on, Scoob! Shaggy Rogers: We're gonna die! Daphne Blake: Think positive! Shaggy Rogers: We're gonna die quickly! Dexter Charming: That's not positive! 10,000 Volt Ghost: Wait for me! Fred Jones: Come on, girls! Shaggy Rogers: An exit! Scooby-Doo: Run, Shaggy! Evil Masked Figure: Stop them! Destroy the city if you have to, but get me that control panel! With it, they can destroy everything I've set out to do. Fred Jones: Hurry up, gang. We need to find Shaggy and Scooby. 10,000 Volt Ghost: End of the line, Irelanders and Mystery Inc.! Die! Shaggy Rogers: Let's book, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Oh, boy. Shaggy Rogers: Let's rip it, Scoob! Zoinks! Skeleton Man 1: I don't know. Skeleton Man 2: Banzai! Shaggy Rogers: We're getting rad! Like, this pipe's ripping, Scoob! Zoinks! Scooby-Doo: Hello. Shaggy Rogers: Scooby! Daphne Blake: Are you guys okay? Shaggy Rogers: Sure. As long as you define "okay" as "in massive agony." Frankie Stein: Yep, they're okay. Lord Enma: But we won't be for long with those monsters and the Cy-Burger on our tail. Fred Jones: Enma's right. We should get back to headquarters. Daphne Blake: No! That'll be the first place they'll look for us. Velma Dinkley: I think I know where to go. Man: Move that worthless piece of tin! Unlike some of you, I have a very important meeting! Evil Masked Figure: Citizens! Turn in Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders. Your reward: We'll let you live. My monsters can make life very unpleasant. Find me Mystery Inc. and the Irelanders, now. Heather Jasper-Howe: Heather Jasper-Howe with an emergency update for Investigative Probe. A monster army has invaded Coolsville. Scared citizens have gathered outside Mystery Inc.'s offices in protest. They're insisting the gang cooperate with the Evil Masked Figure's demands. Crowd: Mystery Blink! Mystery Blink! Reporter: Excuse me, sir. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Junior: That's gross. Heather Jasper-Howe: I beg you, Mystery Inc. and Irelanders. If you can hear me, turn yourselves in. Fred Jones: If we do, he'll get the control panel back, and the city will be in worse shape. Daphne Blake: We'd be playing right into his hands. Heather Jasper-Howe: Please. For our city's sake. Black Knight Ghost: Sorry. You're cancelled. Fluttershy: This is bad. Human Rarity: Where the heck are we? Velma Dinkley: The old high-school clubhouse. We should be safe here. Daphne Blake: We haven't been here in years. Rarity: I can see why. Daphne Blake: Freddy, are you okay? Do you wanna talk? Fred Jones: Talking's for wimps. It's time for action. Connor Lacey: Let's go. Shaggy Rogers: You know, Scoob... ...this Evil Masked Figure is turning Coolsville into Ghoulsville. And the gang is totally taking a hit for it. Like, this is the most "our-faultiest" screwup ever, Scoob. Velma Dinkley: Still works. Look, all my old tools. Fred Jones: After all our so-called success... ...we're back in this old firetrap. Yugi Moto: Hey, that's you guys when you were young. Young Fred Jones: Keep away! Go out. Young Shaggy Rogers: Hit me, Fred. I'm open! Young Daphne Blake: Get it, Shaggy! Young Velma Dinkley: Oh, Shaggy. Young Fred Jones: Good one. Young Daphne Blake: Velma, here! Young Shaggy Rogers: Good throw, Velm! Young Daphne Blake: Fred! It's mine. Young Fred Jones: Gotcha! Young Scooby-Doo: Shaggy, throw it to me! Young Shaggy Rogers: Go long! Young Scooby-Doo: Okay. Young Daphne Blake: Go, Scooby! Young Shaggy Rogers: Go, Scooby-Doo! Dude! Jaden Yuki: You guys were having fun. Fred Jones: It all seemed so easy back then. Daphne Blake: Yeah. We solved mysteries for the love of them, not to prove anything to anyone. Velma Dinkley: Yeah And the mysteries all seemed to unravel themselves. Sometimes, the answers would just appear like magic. Hey. My first multiple-resonance imaging device. Made out of a crystal radio and old video games. Wait a minute. Randamonium has an algorithmic cross-currency of negative 4.121. With it, maybe... Well, just maybe... Fred Jones: We could reverse the current and reverse the monster-making process! Velma Dinkley: Yes. Pinkie Pie: Perfect. USApyon: But how? Velma Dinkley: All we need to do is rewire the control panel... Daphne Blake: Bring it back to the Monster Hive and plug it into the base. Velma Dinkley: Right. Push the button... Daphne Blake: And instead of creating monsters... ...all the monsters will be destroyed. Twilight Sparkle: Gang, we've got monsters to destroy. Shaggy Rogers: Like, they're totally having a montage in there without us. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: I'll tell you one thing for sure. They don't need our help to figure it out. Scooby-Doo: We're screwups. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah The only time we do anything right is when we accidentally plow into the Snow Ghost... ...because we've accidentally glued our feet to rocket-powered roller-skates. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Eight stupid times. Shaggy Rogers: Face it, Scoob. We'll never be anything but our old goofy selves. I wish once... ...just once... ...I could do the right thing on purpose. You know, Scoob? Like, be a hero... ...and save the day. But who are we kidding, right? Captain Cutler's Ghost. Captain Cutler's Ghost! Fred Jones: They found us. Finish that in the van when we get to the Monster Hive. Shaggy Rogers: Go, Fred! Hit it! All: What do we do? Fred Jones: Fine. Let's go back! Shaggy Rogers: That's the wrong way! Yusei Fudo: Oh, I see now. Velma Dinkley: Shaggy! Give me a hand. Shaggy Rogers:This is tied for the most terrifying day of my life. Velma Dinkley: Tied with what? Shaggy Rogers: Every other freaking day of my life! Velma Dinkley: It's done! Michy: That's good. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Tweety's back. Fred Jones: Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: Yeah? Fred Jones: I'm putting her in cruise. Take the wheel. Go! Take this! This is bad. Shaggy Rogers: No doubt. Fred Jones: Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. Fred Jones: Who's driving? Applejack: I know who. Scooby-Doo: Hello. Shaggy Rogers: Scoob. Scooby-Doo: What? Humphrey Dumpty: A zombie driving a truck? Blizzaria: That's bad. Really bad. Velma Dinkley: Scooby, turn the wheel! Scooby-Doo: Wheel? Fred Jones: Scooby, turn the wheel! Shaggy Rogers: The round thing, Scoob! Shaggy Rogers: Scooby! Scooby-Doo: Okay. Yahoo. I'm driving! Fred Jones: Watch out, Scoob! Connor Lacey: Watch out for that billboard! Apple White: Catch ya later. Velma Dinkley: You did it, Scoob! Fred Jones: All right, gang. The Monster Hive is right over there. Let's get this control panel and plug her in. Dora Márquez: One problem with that. Ashlyn Ella: It's the Black Knight Ghost riding a horse. Black Knight Ghost: You go nowhere, knave. Fred Jones: You guys take the long way around. And I'll hold him off. Velma Dinkley: Come on. Shaggy Rogers: Go get him, Fred. Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Daph! Daphne Blake: I'm coming! Sci-Twi: We're almost there! 10,000 Volt Ghost: Not so fast! Daphne Blake: You guys go. I'll take care of Sparky. Just get that control panel to the Hive. Shaggy Rogers: Go! Velma Dinkley: We've got it, Daph! 10,000 Volt Ghost: Scary. Daphne Blake: Taste the pain, Mr. Glowy Ugly Thing. Fred Jones: Daph? Daph, are you okay? Daphne Blake: I think so. Guess this is it, huh? Fred Jones: Oh, baby. I'm afraid. What a wimp, huh? Daphne Blake: That doesn't make you a wimp. Makes you human. Morro: We're almost there. Velma Dinkley: The Skeleton Men. Shaggy Rogers: He does that when he gets nervous. Scooby-Doo: Sorry. Velma Dinkley: Here, Shaggy, take this. Shaggy Rogers: Why are you giving this to me? Velma Dinkley: I'll distract those skeletal screwballs. Get this to the Monster Hive. Shaggy Rogers: Us? Velma Dinkley: Yes. You're faster than me. Once there, just plug it into the base. Push this button. I fixed it so it will destroy all the monsters. Shaggy Rogers: But... ...we can't. Scooby-Doo: We're screwups. Shaggy Rogers: We tried to be heroes like you guys, but we're not, okay? We're just not. Scooby-Doo: No. Sensei Wu: So that's why you two were galavanting around. Velma Dinkley: Like me? That's funny. I always wanted to be like you guys. You guys are so free. You're never afraid to be who you really are. Whether you're fearful or joyful or hungry. I think you've been heroes all along. You just haven't known it. Twilight Sparkle: We'll keep them company. Velma Dinkley: Thanks. Here I go. Scooby-Doo: Heroes. Shaggy Rogers: Heroes. Black Knight Ghost: On your knees, knave. Fred Jones: Can't you see we're talking? Black Knight Ghost: Talking is for wimps. Fred Jones: You can't fool me with that macho faade. You're just afraid to show your sensitive side. Black Knight Ghost: You've touched my inner child. And he's really mad! Shaggy Rogers: You think we're gonna make it, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: No. Shaggy Rogers: Me neither. I just want to tell you... ...no matter what anyone else says... ...you've never been "suck-tacular" to me. I mean, when it comes to being a best pal... ...you never let me down, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: You either, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: I got one last Scooby snack. Halvies? Scooby-Doo: Okay. Shaggy Rogers: I love you, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: I love you too, Shaggy. Snartle: No one's here. Clawdeen Wolf: Now's our chance. Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob. Miner 49er! Poppy O'Hair: Uh-oh. Miner 49er: I'll get you, you varmints! Velma Dinkley: Hey! Sorry. I was looking for the giant ears. Jinkies. Jinkies. 10,000 Volt Ghost: Dead end. Daphne Blake: Fred, remember when we were young and you used to wear that jumper? Fred Jones: What? Me? In a jumper? Daphne Blake: And we used to watch cable? Fred Jones: Do it! Lights out. 10,000 Volt Ghost: Blackout! Blackout! Black Knight Ghost: Oh, crud. Shaggy Rogers: Take this, daddy-o. It's a real gas. Madeline Hatter: He'll feel that in the morning. Shaggy Rogers: Come on. Let's go, guys! Velma Dinkley: Ow-wee My glasses. Oh, brother. Not again. I've got to consider contact lenses. What? Some kind of scary bat. Wait a minute. That's the pterodactyl. The Pterodactyl Ghost. What's this? A shrine! To Jonathan Jacobo? But who would be so obsessed with him? Patrick Wisely: Velma. Lose something? Velma Dinkley: Patrick. What are you doing here? Patrick Wisely: I'm trying to solve this mystery. Same as you. That is what you're doing, right? Trying to solve this mystery? Velma Dinkley: Yes. Why are you so obsessed with Jonathan Jacobo? Patrick Wisely: What are you talking about? Velma Dinkley: No way, Jose. Patrick Wisely: Velma. Velma Dinkley: Stay away from me. I know who you are. Patrick Wisely: Velma, let go of the grate. Velma Dinkley: So I can fall to my death? Patrick Wisely: No, so I can pull you up. You gotta trust me. Velma Dinkley: No. I only trust the facts. And all the facts say that you're the Evil Masked Figure. Patrick Wisely: What does your heart say? Velma Dinkley: I don't know. It's beating too loud for me to hear. Patrick Wisely: Look deeper. You gotta trust me. Velma Dinkley: You saved my life. Patrick! Daphne Blake: Velma! Velma Dinkley: That thing just flew off with Patrick! Daphne Blake: The best we can do for him is get that control panel back where it belongs. Where is it? Velma Dinkley: I gave it to the Irelanders, Shaggy and Scooby. Fred Jones: That's weird. It sounded like you just said you gave it to the Irelanders, Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy Rogers: I think we lost them. Guys, we made it. Cotton Candy Glob: You should never have locked those locks. Now you're stuck in here with me! The Cotton Candy Glob. All: Cotton Candy Glob? Cotton Candy Glob: Yes. Connor Lacey: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? All: Yep. Cotton Candy Glob: No! I'll give you cavities! Akuma Societor 1: Do you feel that, master? Akuma Virus: Yes. Four monsters defeated by Mystery Inc. What perfect preys for my Akuma Specter. Go, my vile one and mechakumatize them! of the mining company, the Akuma Specter have arrived Captain Cutler's Ghost: (Moaning) Black Knight Ghost: What's that? 10,000 Volt Ghost: No idea. Akuma Specter possessed the four monsters and a butterfly frame appeared in their faces Akuma Virus: Monstronus, I am the Akuma Virus. I'm giving you the power to exact your revenge on Mystery Inc and the Irelanders. But in return, you must bring me Connor's Ultimatrix. Black Knight Ghost, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Captain Cutler's Ghost and the Cotton Candy Glob: Yes, Akuma Virus. they lets the akuma consume them and they began to turn into Monstronus Fred Jones: I don't see Shaggy and Scooby anywhere. Daphne Blake: Poor guys are probably running around helpless and terrified. Toa Vakama: Or bravely smiling and got cotton candy everywhere. Shaggy Rogers: This is like the greatest day of our lives, Scoob. Finally, a monster we could sink our teeth into. I'm kind of thirsty. I wonder if there's a Liter-sized Soda Glob anywhere? Fred Jones: Come on, guys. We have to hurry. Velma Dinkley: Come on. Batgirl (DCSHG): Nice job, guys. Fred Jones: We have to get this control panel back before... Before exactly that happens. Evil Masked Figure: At last I have you, Mystery Inc. and Irelanders. You'll never make it past my monsters. SADSMFR: You're right, partner. Connor Lacey: (Gasps) SADSMFR! How'd did you spoke properly? SADSMFR: The Society of Akuma had enhanced my vocabulary. And that's not the only thing they'd enhanced. These upgrades can make me foodachines. Observe: Pickle! Marshmallows! Supergirl (DCSHG): It's moterpickle! Extroyer: You got that right. Monstronus: Yeah! Dino Brachio: Black Knight Ghost? Pinkie Pie: 10,000 Volt Ghost? Toa Tahu: Captain Cutler's Ghost? Poppy O'Hair: The Cotton Candy Glob? Monstronus: We're not any of those baddie. We're now Monstronus! Agent of the Akuma Virus and member of the Society of Akuma. Akumabots, rise! Daphne Blake: We've taken these jerks before, gang. Let's do it again. Lagoona Blue: Let's do it, mates and sheilas. All: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Swampfire: Swampfire! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Unleash the Beast! The morphing sequence continues with the Beast Morphers Rangers Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jeremy Belpois: Scanning, Odd. Scanning, Ulrich. Scanning, Yumi. Scanning, Aelita. Scanning, William. Engage! The Bubble Guppies, the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Fallen Villain! Duelists: Time to duel their monsters Volt: Mini Force, transform! The Mini Force Rangers: Transform! Rex (DinoCore) and Arken: Level 5 Union! Tuning, Start Up! Ultra Dino Fusion! Rex (DinoCore): D-Buster! Arken: Ultra D-Kaizer! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! presses his bracelet Greg: Yeah. PJ Masks Narrator: Greg becomes... turns into Gekko Gekko: Gekko! presses her bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Amaya becomes... turns into Owlette Owlette: Owlette. presses his bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Connor becomes... turns into Catboy Catboy: Catboy! PJ Masks and PJ Masks Narrator: The PJ Masks! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the ancients. Silver Sword. Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Icthyo: Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, buzz on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Swampfire: Take them all out! Sari Sumdac: Yes, sir! Daphne Blake: Fred! Evil Masked Figure: It's not them you need to worry about. Tar Monster: Now you are stuck in my trap. Fred Jones: Daphne! Daph! Tar Monster: Gotcha! Shaggy Rogers: Go! Daphne! Daphne Blake: Velma! Shaggy Rogers: I'm open! Velma Dinkley: Shaggy! Here! Come on! Evil Masked Figure: Soon your friends will be dead... ...and Coolsville destroyed. My revenge will be final... ...and there's nothing you can do about it. Scooby-Doo: Help, Velma! Daphne? Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Scoob... Swampfire: Maybe not. But my upgraded Ultimatrix comes with some new features. There's a time to go hero and there's a time to go Miraculous! Miraculous mode, activate! Summon Omni-Kwami! Omni-Kwami Shock Rock: Omni-Kwami Shock Rock! Swampfire: Shock Rock, let's zap and roll! (Transforms into his Miraculous form) Shaggy Rogers: Dude. Like, frostbite never felt so good! Alexis Rhodes: What do you call that form, Cons? Pyrockplant: Pyrockplant! Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy): Nice name. Evil Masked Figure: Stop them! Shaggy Rogers: Go long, Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Okay. Tar Monster: Here, doggy-doggy. Scooby-Doo: Rail glide! Watch this! Roll barrel! Hang time! Tar Monster: End of the line, heroes! Come here, you worthless beings! Pyrockplant: We'll see about that, Tar Monster! Human Pinkie Pie: Heads up, Skeleton Men! Spike the Dragon: I didn't know you wear undies, Zombie! Shaggy Rogers: Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the boost, Miner 49er! Shaggy Rogers: You can do it, buddies! Nick Russell: The Pteradactyl Ghost! Human Fluttershy: We need to go faster! Evil Masked Figure: You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are? Scooby-Doo: Scooby... ...Dooby... ...Doo! Evil Masked Figure: No! My monsters! Pyrockplant: They're returned to their original state. As for you, Monstronus. Shockarang! Ladybug: I think the Akuma Specter is in the Black Knight Ghosts sword! Pyrockplant: Way ahead of you, Ladybug. (Throws the Shockarang at the sword) No more evildoing for you, Akuma Specter. Time to deactivate! Code: Miraculous! Akuma Specter got destroyed and Monstronus returned to it's original forms Shaggy Rogers: You did it! You saved us all! Scooby-Doo:I know. SADSMDFR: This isn't the end, Irelanders, it's just the beginning! I'll get you yet! Male Reporter: Do you know the identity of the Evil Masked Figure behind it all? Velma Dinkley: If our hunch is correct, the Evil Masked Figure is... Evil Masked Figure and Heather Jasper-Howe: No! Daphne Blake: Heather Jasper-Howe. Female Reporter: But she was at the museum when the Masked Figure was on the roof. Daphne Blake: You almost had me there, didn't you? Lucky for her, she had an assistant helping her with her evil plans. Pinkie Pie: Who would that be? Daphne Blake: Ned. When I realized she was the Evil Masked Figure... ... he quickly changed into her costume. Female Reporter: But why did she do it? Velma Dinkley: Because Heather Jasper-Howe is actually... ...Doctor Jonathan Jacobo. The original Pterodactyl Ghost. Female Reporter: But how do you know this? Velma Dinkley: A photo, taken of Jacobo in front of the Coolsonian. Jacobo supposedly died a year before construction even began. Shaggy Rogers: So Jacobo survived that fall off the prison wall. Fred Jones: He also adapted the false Heather Jasper-Howe persona to turn the press against us. Crow Hogan: After all, Pickles did told us that he got the lead in My Fair Lady. Which explains his act. Daphne Blake: Then he framed Old Man Wickles... ...by putting that book and The Black Knight Ghost in his mansion. Old Man Wickles: As if you getting the lead in My Fair Lady wasn't enough! Dr. Jacobo: I was an excellent Eliza! You were too act-y. Old Man Wickles: And stealing my Tater Tots! Dr. Jacobo: You kept saying you felt puffy! Fred Jones: And the real identity of Ned is... Ned. Dr. Jacobo: I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling punks... ...and their dumb dog! Need: You were a dude this whole time? Dr. Jacobo: Of course, dummkopf. Need:But we cuddled. Patrick Wisely: Hi. Velma Dinkley: Hi. Patrick Wisely: Listen, Velma, I know that must have seemed very suspicious... ...but you've got to believe me that I had nothing to do with... Velma Dinkley: I trust you. Listen, Patrick. I'm not glamorous or mysterious. But one thing that's true is... ...that I like you. Very much. And I would like to go out with you again. But this time, I will go as myself. Patrick Wisely: Yeah, I'd like that, more than anything. Velma Dinkley: Okay. Crowd: Mystery Inc.! Mystery Inc.! Daphne Blake: They're cheering for us again. Fred Jones: Yep. I always thought that was the best thing in the world. I guess I found something a little bit better. Female Reporter: Can we get your photo in this? Shaggy Rogers: Yes. Scooby-Doo: Yikes! A monster! Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scoob, it's me, man! Scooby-Doo: Shaggy! M.E.R.A.: Well done, Irelanders. Thanks to you all, this realm is safe. For now. But the Akuma Virus will strike back. Connor Lacey: And we'll be ready for it. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Sing it up, Ruben. Ruben: (Singing "Shining Star") Scooby-Doo: Everybody. Come on, Shaggy. Get down. Game Boy Advance secret code. the secret base, the Foot Empire went to the Akuma Virus Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So you're the people they call the Society of Akuma. Extroyer told us about you. Akuma Societor: Of course. Akuma Virus: And I know you wanted to destroy the Irelanders as much as I do. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It seems we have a common enemy. villains laughing evilly as the screen fade to Black Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts